Alcohol
by Eminemchick19
Summary: One-shot. Sam and Cas get drunk. Not slash!


**I wrote this years ago but I deleted a lot of my stories and only recently found them so I thought I would re-upload them :). Enjoy! This is based after '99 Problems'.**

* * *

**Alcohol**

Sam sat in the corner of the bar, nursing his beer. His brother had just walked out, possibly going somewhere that could change the whole of humanity, and he could do nothing about it. He sighed, taking another swig when a brown trench coat caught his attention. It was lying on the side of the bar, next to a guy's elbow. The guy was leaning against the counter, facing a 30-40 year old women.

He squinted his eyes. Yep, that was definitely Cas. Grabbing his beer and jacket, he got up and walked pass the crowded tables, over to the angel.

"I am an angel of the lord." Sam heard Cas say. He mentally slapped his forehead.

"Well, isn't that the silliest pick-up line I've heard!" The older lady giggled.

"Have I 'got lucky'?" Cas asked, quoting something Dean would say, his face void of emotion.

She giggled again. "You're old enough to be my grandchild."

"You are mistaken, I am thousands of years older than you."

"Okay," Sam cut in, grabbing Castiel's arm. "I'm sorry about my friend, he gets a bit ridiculous when he's drunk."

"You're telling me," She replied, smiling. "He told me that 'god has left the building'," She giggled again. "Such a odd young man."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, though it sounded forced. "C'mon, Cas," He said, pulling his friend's arm. "Have a nice evening." He nodded at the woman.

"Such a gentleman," She smiled, twirling her bleached blonde hair. "You don't see that these days."

Sam gave her one last smile, grabbing Castiel's coat and pulling him to the corner seat he'd occupied previously. "What the hell, Cas?" He asked lowly.

"What?" Cas shrugged, just about managing to sit down, apparently he was drunker than Sam thought.

"What's going on with you? Drinking, trying to pick up strange women," He shook his head. "You're turning into Dean."

"So?" Cas said, burping. "I'm an angel, so I'm not _supposed _to do all this?"

Sam nodded, obviously.

Castiel huffed, "Yeah, well, God wasn't supposed to abandon us,"

"Ah," Sam nodded, understanding. "So that's what this is about."

"Well done, 'Sherlock'," Cas said and reached over the table, grabbing Sam's beer and taking a swig.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You really have been spending too much time with Dean."

"Need more beer." Cas told him drunkenly, slamming the bottle back on the table.

"Uh, don't you think you've had enough?"

"No," Cas shook his head. He put a hand on the table, using it to steady himself as he climbed onto his feet.

Sam sighed and stood up, grabbing therir jackets and following Cas to the bar.

"Hey," Cas greeted the bartender, swaying on his feet. "I would like some more of your alcohol please."

"Beer?" The bartender offered, grabbing a bottle of beer from underneath the bar.

"Uh huh," Cas hiccuped, grabbing the beer and taking a gulp.

"Uh, I'll have another too." Sam told the bartender.

The bartender nodded and passed Sam his beer. Sam sighed, looking over at Cas whilst taking a swig.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Hey," Sam called, slammed his beer on the bar. "Can I 'ave another?" He asked, leaning against the bar for support.

"Yeah," Cas agreed, holding his hand up. "Me too."

Sam laughed. "You're wasted."

Cas shook his head. "You're wasted-er," He said then looked confused. "Waster...Wasted...er..."

Sam snorted. "No, you are." He grinned. "Cas? Why do you always wear your brown coat?"

Cas shrugged. "I like it."

Sam laughed drunkenly. "You like fashion?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "I like the coat."

"You like fashion," He muttered then frowned. "Where's our alcohol?"

"I don't know," Cas frowned. "Hey, Bar wench? Where's our beer." He called over to the bartender.

Sam's eyes widened and he laughed. "Cas, bar wenches are women." He pointed out.

"Yeah, your friends right," The bartender said, an unimpressed look on his face. "I think you two have had too much; I'm cutting you off." He told them and walked away.

Cas looked at Sam and leaned forward, his eyes widening. "The bartender," He nodded. "He's a demon."

Sam gasped. "Nooo," He drew the word out dramatically.

Cas overly nodded. "Uh huh," He said. "Do you have your holy water?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Stay the hell away! Or I'll call the police!" The bartender shouted, throwing Sam and Cas onto the street. He shot them a dirty look, running a hand over his wet hair before walking back inside.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I don't think he was a demon."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Me either." Using the wall for support, he stood up. "C'mon," He said, offering his hand to Cas.

Cas took It and struggled to his feet. Swaying, he asked, "What now?"

Sam pursed his lips, thinking. "I have an idea," He looked at Cas, wriggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Sam laughed as he opened the motel door, putting too much of his weight against it as it swung open, causing him to fall down. "Ouch," He laughed holding his stomach.

Cas leaned against the door. "That was amusing," He admitted, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement, breathless from laughing.

"What the hell?" A voice said by the bathroom door.

Sam and Cas looked over, seeing Dean standing there with his arm crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised.

"Dean!" Sam called, climbing to his feet, with a lot of struggle. "You came back!" He grinned and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Uh," Dean held his hands up. "Cas? What the hell is goin' on?" He asked as he awkwardly patted Sam's back.

"We went to a bar." Cas hiccuped.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" He asked as he pulled away from Sam, sitting him on the motel bed. Instead of sitting, Sam fell back.

"Completely." Cas nodded.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "OK," He nodded. "Lets get you two to bed." He said and went over to Sam, pulling off his shoes. "Cas?" He looked up. "You need a bed for tonight?"

Cas nodded again. "Very much."

"Alright," He chuckled. "You can have that bed," He said, gesturing to the second bed with his head.

"Thanks." He hiccuped and fell onto the bed.

Dean shook his head, amused. "Stupid ass drunks," He muttered, throwing Sam's shoe's onto the floor. "Alright, Sammy, get in bed." He said and went over to Cas. "You OK?" He asked, looking down at the angel.

"I'm intoxicated."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's what happens when you drink; I should know."

"Dean?" Cas called, eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"I almost 'pulled'," He said, sounding rather proud.

Dean laughed. "That's my boy," He grinned. A few minutes later the room was filled with snores and Dean nodded to himself as he went to pack his clothes; the reason he came back. He'd forgotten to take anything when he left. He quickly stuffed his belongings into the bag put it by the door. Walking over to the sink, he poured two glasses of water and grabbed four pills. He put two on Sam's side cabinet, along with the water and the rest on Cas's, also with water.

He walked over to the door and glanced back over his shoulder. He grinned; this would be a day he'd never forget. He opened the door and closed it behind him before freezing at the sight in front of him. His eyes widened and he slowly made his way back into the motel room.

Leaning back against the door, he took a deep breath. "Why the hell is there a cow in the parking lot?"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
